The computational resources required to perform finite element analyses of tires are significant. Maximizing the amount of information extracted from the data generated in any particular analysis can increase the benefit to the engineer or researcher performing the analysis, and would do so at a lower cost than would be incurred by performing additional analyses of a tire model. A particularly costly type of analysis in terms of the computational resources required is that of a rolling tire on a road surface. Thus, maximizing the information obtained from the data concerning, for example, the interaction of the tire with the road surface is beneficial.